Barney B. Barrington
Barney B. Barrington (better known under his alias Mr. Boo Bear) is a character who appears in Sugar Bits. He appears in the beginning of chapter 7. Story History Boobear told that when he was younger that his father used to beat up his mother. The picture that is in his wallet also indicates he has met, and possibly is friends with, Timmy. Sugar Bits He appears when Ginger who was looking at a gingerbread man behind the window of a shop. He said to her that she must be starving and that is was not save for her to be alone at night, so he invites her to his home for a nice hot meal. As they start to walk, Boobear leads Ginger to a dark and secluded alleyway, claiming it to be a shortcut where 'no one can hear her should she scream for help'. When they were in the alley he got murdered and robbed by Ginger. Ginger took his wallet, but not much was inside of it except for a photo of him with his friends. He was later mentioned by Chesna Lovinia , who was looking for him. Personality On first sight Boobear seems like andacts like he is a kind guy. He cares for all the children'Comic Page:' Fade to black, Sugar Bits in Dystopius and is glad to invite them to his house for warmth, food and drink'Comic Page:' Say Hello to Boobear, Sugar Bits. He also carries candy with him so children want to come over to his place'Comic Page:' Bitter to sweet, Sugar Bits. He talks in the third person'Comic Page:' Say Hello to Boobear, Sugar Bits, and acts kinda childish. He gets overjoyed when kids come over to him'Comic Page:' Say Hello to Boobear, Sugar BitsComic Page: Fade to black, Sugar Bits. The way he talks and the acts he performs almost make it sound that he is a pedophile'Comic Page:' Fade to black, Sugar Bits , but he really has good intentions'Comic Page:' Good Bye, Mr. Boobear, Sugar Bits . Appearance Boobear is a big man, both in length and wide. He has a black hair that is cut short, exposing his big ears. He has a small beard, but no mustache. He wears an orange sweater with a high collar. He wears brown pants and sandals with white socks. Gallery Ginger and Boobear.png|Ginger and Boobear remaining photo.jpg|Remaining Photo of Mr. Boobear and friends Trivia *Boobear looks similar to how Vinson Ngo often portrays himselfhttp://bleedman.deviantart.com/art/Beware-the-orange-shirt-62349637. *His name might be a reference to Pedobear, a pedophile bear who goes after young and cute children. *He might be the shadow that appeared in the streets of Dystopius in chapter 3'Comic Page:' Capital City of Dystopius, Sugar Bits. However because it was shown he had good intentions, it still is uncertain if he is that shadow. *His real name was eventually revealed to be Barney B. Barrington, by Chesna Lovinia'Comic Page:' Cloudy with a chance of…, Sugar Bits References }} Category:Sugar Bits Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Original Character Category:Protected Category:Minor Character